bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Before or After
}} (also known as But First,' Time After Time' and Foggy Memory) is a recurring Head of Household and Power of Veto competition. Rules This is a typical Head of Household quiz competition even when it is used as a Power of Veto competition. Each question is about two events that occurred earlier in the game. The houseguests should determine if the first event happened before or after the second event. History United States The competition first appeared at the final four HoH competition on ''Big Brother 5''. Drew Daniel was the only one to answer all eight questions correctly, winning against Diane Henry and Michael Ellis. The competition appeared on Big Brother 6, again at the final four HoH competition. Janelle Pierzina beat April Lewis and Maggie Ausburn to claim the HoH, securing a spot in the final three. In total seven questions were asked although Janelle's win was already determined after six of them. Like Drew Daniel the previous year Janelle had a perfect score. Next time the competition was played on ''Big Brother All-Stars''. This time it was called "But First" referring to Julie Chen's regular using of this expression. Instead of the traditional question "Was event A before or after event B?" there was a statement "Event A happened but first event B happened" and houseguests needed to determine whether the statement is true or false. At the elimination-based quiz after only three questions Erika Landin was the last one standing and she became the new HoH. Next season, on Big Brother 8, the competition was played during the double eviction. It was a point-based quiz with eight questions. Eventual winner Dick Donato beat Eric Stein and Daniele Donato, gaining his second HoH win. The competition also appeared during Big Brother 9 right after the end of the couples twist. It was in a form of an elimination-based quiz with true or false questions about the order of events in the house. After three questions only Adam Jasinski and Ryan Quicksall remained. After three more questions Ryan claimed the victory and became the next HoH. Before or After competition reappeared on Big Brother 11 during Week 6. For the first time it was used as a Power of Veto competition, and it is believed that one of the reasons for that was Chima Simone's expulsion from the house. After four questions of an elimination-based quiz only Jordan Lloyd and Michele Noonan were left standing. The next four questions were answered correctly by both remaining houseguests. Then for the first time in the history of this competition a tie-breaker question was played. And it was Jordan, the eventual winner of the season, who won the competition, securing her first PoV win. The following season, Big Brother 12, there was again a Before or After PoV competition. It was played during double eviction. The quiz was elimination-based and after six questions Ragan Fox won the competition, securing his second PoV win of the summer. The competition once again appeared on Big Brother 13, during the first double eviction of the summer, back as a Head of Household competition. In an elimination-based quiz after four questions Kalia Booker won the competition claiming her second HoH title. Reappearing again on Big Brother 14, this competition was played during the first double eviction of the summer. After five questions of an elimination-based quiz there was a tie between Danielle Murphree and Ian Terry. Eventual winner of the whole season Ian Terry won on the tie-breaker question gaining his first HoH title of the summer. The competition once again appeared the next season, Big Brother 15, ''at the final four HoH. It was a point-based quiz and after seven questions there was a three-way tie between all three participants with five points each. At a tie-breaker question eventual winner Andy Herren beat out GinaMarie Zimmerman and McCrae Olson, achieving his second Head of Household reign. The following season, ''Big Brother 16, this competition was played at the final four HoH. It was a point-based quiz. After seven questions with four points Victoria Rafaeli was eliminated and Derrick Levasseur and Cody Calafiore both with six points advanced to a tie-breaker questions. Eventual winner Derrick beat Cody, winning his third permanent HoH. Canada The competition first appeared on'' Big Brother Canada 1, during Week 6. In an elimination-based quiz after six questions Topaz Brady won the HoH, but then found out that her HoH would be an Instant Eviction. The competition reappeared on ''Big Brother Canada 2, at the final four HoH competition. After twelve questions all three contestants, Sabrina Abbate, Neda Kalantar, Heather Decksheimer, were tied with ten points each. At a tie-breaker question Sabrina won the competition, getting her first HoH of the summer. The competition appeared the season after, Big Brother Canada 3, during Week 5. After six questions Zach Oleynik, Pilar Nemer, Godfrey Mangwiza were left standing and it came down to a tie-breaker question. With the close answer Zach won the competition, getting his first HoH of the season. The competition appeared on Big Brother Canada 4, during Week 7. After five questions Maddy Pavle was the only one left. She won the Head of Household, securing her second HoH win of the summer. There was some controversy connected with the last question about jackpot alarm since for some houseguests it was not clear from the question was it about the first ever alarm or the one that happened the day another event from the question occured. However, it did not change the result of Maddy winning. The competition's next appearance is on Big Brother Canada 5, during Week 7. Sindy Nguyen won the HoH during the double eviction, winning her first one of the season. The competition appears next on Big Brother Canada 6, during Week 8. Derek Kesseler won it as his first HoH, and first win overall, of the season. List of Before or After Competitions United States Canada Trivia *This competition is most commonly used during Double Evictions. *''Big Brother 11'' and Big Brother 12 are the only seasons to use this as a Power of Veto competition. *Erika Landin, Janelle Pierzina, Ryan Quicksall, Ragan Fox and Kalia Booker are the only American winners of the competition that didn't win the whole game, which means more than half of American winners of this competition won their season. *Janelle Pierzina and Jordan Lloyd are the only houseguests to compete in this competition twice. **Coincidentally, they both won it once and during their first season. Category:Recurring Competitions Category:Recurring Head of Household Competitions Category:Recurring Power of Veto Competitions